Użytkownik:PokeIce/Użytkownik:PiPikachu/GP002
GP001| nback=Opowiadanie| | teraz = GP002 Art vs Roxy. | next = Użytkownik:PokeIce/Użytkownik:PiPikachu/GP003 GP003 | nnext = ? }} | nzw=Art vs Roxy. | nzwus= | nzwjp= ピピを心配しないでください。 | tmjp=Art vs Roxy. | nzwpl =Art vs Roxy. | scr =Treecko.jpg|250px | serus = | nrus = 002 | serjp= Sezon Hoenn| | nrjp= 002| | nrodc = 002 | dtpl =30 Marca 2012 | dtjp =30 Marca 2012 | dtus =30 Marca 2012 | anim = PokeIce i PiPikachu | scen = PokeIce i PiPikachu | opis = PokeIce i PiPikachu }} Wydarzenia *Roxy walczy z Artem i wygrywa. **Pipi pojawia się. *Art pyta dziewczyny o wspólną podróż, one muszą sie zastanowić. Debiut *Treecko *Torchic Art vs Roxy. (Rozpoczyna się walka Roxy na Art) A=Jestem Art i przyszedłem po odznakę. 250px R=Najpierw musisz mnie pokonać Pikachu! P=Pi Pikachu! 250px A=Nie ma problemy Treecko! T=Treecko! 250px R=No to zaczynamy Pikachu Szybki Atak! 250px A=Ale on szybki. To nic Klaps! 250px R=Unik! I atak Piorunem! 250px A=O nie treecko wstań! I Nasienny Pocisk! 250px R=Uźyj Szybkiego Ataku! 250px 250px S=Treecko NDW wygrywa Pikachu. A=A niech to! (W tym czasie wchodzi Pipi) P=Jej Roxy walczy z jakimś trenerem. Ale ona się zmieniła. P=Pi! P=Pooglądamy sobie. (PiPi siada na trybunach) A=To teraz ty Torchic! 250px T=Torchic tor! R=Pikachu zostajesz w grze. P=Pikachu! P=O jej Roxy ma Pikachu. P=Pi Pikachu A=My zaczniemy Żar! 250px R=Pikachu! P=Pi ka chu! A=Oo. P=Pikachu Roxy wygląda na zdenerwowanego. R=Atak Piorunem! 250px A=Torchic! Szybki Atak! 250px R=Unik i powtórz Piorun! 250px S=Torchic NDW wygrywa Pikachu i Roxy. 250px A=No nie przegrałem. R=Brawo Pikachu. P=Hm... Pikachu mam pomysł zaskoczymy Rpxy podbiegnij teraz do niej. P=Pi. (Pikachu podbiega do oxy) PikachuRoxy=Pika? PikachuPipi=Pika Pika. 250px R=Pikachu? Skąd sie tu wziałeś mały. PP=Pikachu pi pi pika. R=Pipi też tu jest? P=Zgadza się. 250px (Roxy odwraca się i widzi Pipi, która uśmiecha się do niej) R=Co ty tu robisz? P=Razem z Pikahcu chcemy podróżować po Hoenn, a ty? R=Ja zastępuję tutaj lidera. P=Wiesz dawno cię nie widziałam zmieniłaś się. R=A ty wcale. P=Mam pomysł może gdy lider już wruci zaczniemy jak dawniej wspólną podróż po Hoenn co ty na to? R=Świetny pomysł co ty na to Pikachu? PR=Pikachu! PP=Pika pi. P=Mój Pikachu chyba też się cieszy. A=Hej jestem Art miło mi was poznać. P=Hej jestem Pipi, a to Pikachu. A=Tak słuchałem i chciałem spytać czy moge wyruszyć z wami w podróż? (Dziewczyny popatrzyły na siebie) R=Narazie musimy to przemysleć. P=Tak. Chciałyśmy zacząć podróż we dwie ale jakby co to damy ci znać. A=Aha. (Art otchodzi zawiedziony) P=No to co Roxy to teraz tylko poczekamy na lidera tej sali. ?=Nie musicie już dłużej czekać. 250px R=Roxanne już jesteś! ?=Tak i możesz już wyruszyć w podróż. R=To super, a to jest Pipi moja przyjaciółka.' P=Hej miło mi cię poznać, a to Pikachu. PP=Pi Pikachu R=Pipi założe się że przyjechałas tu na pokazy. P=No jasne. ?=To świetnie bo następne są w Peterburgu za 2 tygodnie. P=To jeszcze zdążymy. R=Tak nie ma co zwlekać idziemy. P=Tak! Pipi i Roxy znowu wyruszają w wspólną podróż. Co jeszcze je czeka w Hoenn? Kategoria:Własna twórczość